Wendy's Valentine
by RasenganFin
Summary: A One shot in response to the Shaking up the Falls challenge. Wendy gets a valentine from the only one that matters to her.


Hey this is in response to The Cowardly Christians Shake Up the Falls Challenge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wendy Corduroy started her first Valentine's Day since Weirdmageddon very strange. The entire populace knew that she was a major factor in helping Dipper and Mabel defeat Bill Cipher and her reputation was forever changed because of it. Her original reputation was that of an aloof daughter of a Lumberjack, the biggest and strongest Lumberjack in the surrounding five states and a good part of Western Canada. She normally presented herself as a teenager that didn't care about responsibility or the world around her but that all changed when she was one of half a dozen people that didn't hole themselves up in the Mystery Shack but instead survived the horrors of Bills "Friends". The upside was no one teased her because of that misnaming incident at High School sign ups, they were all too afraid.

Normally Wendy is asked out by at least 3 different guys a week, usually one or two gets a yes, and each of them usually gets dumped within a few days. She just doesn't have a spark or connection with any of them. But her new Reputation as the Town Badass has stopped the guys from asking her out all together. And found that by Lunch that not a single guy has given her a present or slipped a Valentine Card in her Locker.

"Well now I know how Dipper felt through his childhood..." Wendy vented to her best friend Tambry.

"You yourself said last year you were tired of boys throwing themselves at you. What makes this year any different?" Tambry asked out loud rather than via a Text.

"I guess nearly dying and being turned into a tapestry while being fully aware of what was happening put me into perspective. Plus I like free Chocolates, and I can use the ones I don't like to get my brothers to do the dishes when I don't want to." Wendy confessed.

"Who would you actually want a Valentine from this year?" Tambry asked, feeling like she should be Wendy's Therapist for the day.

"Strangely enough, Dipper." Wendy answered.

"Doctor Funtimes?"

"Yeah. Halfway through the summer he told me he really liked me and I was a little surprised. He was my friend and I liked him too. The guy is super clever and despite his noodle arms he's really strong but he clearly doesn't know how to use his strength right. Worst part is..." Wendy ended her sentence short slightly embarrassed.

"Don't leave me hanging girl." Tambry goaded.

"I miss him." Wendy answered after slumping down on the cafeteria table.

"How bad?"

"As much as I miss my mom I think." Wendy said as she buried her head in her arms.

"Whoa." Tambry replied.

"What is wrong with me Tambers? I've never been this hung up about a guy before. I want to see him so badly!" Wendy wined.

Tambry suddenly had a devious idea that if executed incorrectly could get her killed, but if done right could answer a lot of questions.

"Hey Mabel sent me an email about Dipper. Apparently one of the cheerleaders at their school asked him out to go to the movies tonight and he said yes." Tambry lied through her teeth.

"WHAT?! That little skank! I'll jack my dads truck drive down their and rip out her spine!" Wendy spat out her plans with seething rage.

"Well that proves it."

"Proves what?" Wendy asks still mad.

"You're in love with Dipper. Also I lied, I didn't get an email from Mabel, well not about him though. I got a link to some of her videos on TubeView about Milking animals. I think I've got a good idea to test out on Thompson." Tambry confessed.

Wendy's heart skipped a beat when it all sunk in, she loved Dipper. He wasn't tall or buff, he panicked a lot, and he was incredibly anxious, but he as loyal willing to risk his life to save hers numerous times. He was a good man.

"I hate you Tambry." Wendy said point blank.

"No you don't." Tambry shot back completely unfazed.

After school and after her 4 hour shift at the Mystery Shack working with Melody and Soos Wendy went home to find her brothers watching television and the kitchen a mess.

"I'm going to my room, bother me and die!" Wendy hollered before going upstairs.

"Sweetheart?" Said Manly Dan.

"Yeah dad?"

"You got a letter in the mail the other day." Dan said as he handed the envelope to his only daughter.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it came the morning I took the boys Ice fishing and figured you'd be rightly mad if we accidentally got fish juice on it so I put it in my room before we left. It's from Scrawny." Dan said.

"You mean Dipper?"

"Yeah. You must really like him. You gave him your mothers old hat, that I gave to her on our third date." Dan explained. "She gave that hat to you when you were three and climbed a tree to see a squirrels home, you came back down with your hair full of twigs and leaves. That's why she gave you that hat, to keep debris out. He's gotta be something special to give him that hat."

Dan left Wendy to read her letter and smiled the whole time.

 _"Dear Wendy_

 _Life has been hectic since we left Gravity Falls, school has been strange. Girls are talking to me, but I can't talk back to them. I guess I'm still awkward around girls except you. Mabel has mellowed out since we escaped Bills Dream Bubble, I think she's finally growing up. another weird thing that happened is that the bullies are avoiding me like I've put the fear of god in them. I haven't done anything to them. I hope your life at Gravity Falls High is going better than me here in Piedmont. And Happy Valentines Day. XOXO_

 _Dipper."_

Wendy shed a tear finishing the letter and saw that a picture of Dipper and Mabel was included and Dipper had a major growth spurt over the Christmas Vacation. He stopped looking awkward and was very handsome with some obvious facial hair. Wendy was blushing so hard her freckles were indistinguishable from the rest of her face.

"I can't wait for him to come back in a few months." Wendy said as she put the Letter in the shoe box she keeps her favorite things in.

4 Months Later

Dipper drove the mystery cart to Manly Dans house to see Wendy and politely knocked on the door.

"Wendy! It's me Dipper! Soos told me you had something urgent to tell me?" Dipper called into the house before the door opened.

"Hey Wendy what's u-!" Dipper was cut off with Wendy kissing him fast hard and passionately.

After a minute and a half of intense kissing Wendy pulled back.

"I missed you, you dork." Wendy playfully answered.

"I can see that." Dipper said shocked but happy.

"Come on inside, we need to talk." Wendy said before letting Dipper in and closing the door and locking it.

 **The End**


End file.
